Life Sentence End
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Pour sauver ses amis et sa femme, Oliver décide de se rendre au FBI et risque de passer sa vie dans une prison de haute sécurité. Comment Felicity va-t-elle vivre cette séparation. Rallongement de la scène Olicity de l'épisode et ma vision de la Saison 7. Attention Spoiler. Review Please.


**Bonsoir fans d'Olicity,**

 **Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience les suites de mes deux grosses fics, mais je prends un peu d'avance.**

 **Contrairement aux dires de Stephen, la fin de la S6 est comme celle de la S5, à savoir un** **«cliffhanger» étant donné que Quentin est mort pour rien vu que Diaz est toujours libre et que Oliver va finir ses jours en prison. Autant j'ai détesté la S5 mais j'ai adoré les derniers épisodes, autant là c'est le contraire, j'ai adoré la S6 mais détesté cet épisode. Alors que Oliver se sait condamné il n'embrasse même pas Felicity. Même si Stephen et Emily joue bien, beaucoup de fan sont déçu de voir quil n'y a pas eu un geste tendre d'Oliver à l'état de sa femme.**

 **J'ai donc décidé de revisiter cet épisode à ma manière. Je reprends une partie de la scène en la modifiant un peu.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Life Sentence End.**_

Après avoir eu l'autorisation de rendre visite à son époux qui se trouvait en détention au commissariat, Felicity s'y rendit avec William en lui demandant de rester dehors pour le moment. En entrant, la première chose que Felicity fit, c'est de déconnecter la caméra de surveillance. Oliver fut surpris de voir sa femme, mais ne dit rien.

\- On a parlé à John. On a un plan. On va te sortir de là.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- On l'a déjà fait. On a fait sortir John de…

\- On l'a fait évader de la Prison de Langham.

\- Oui.

\- Ils me transfèrent dans une prison à ultra-haute sécurité, Felicity, et même si je voulais m'évader, ils arrêteraient tout le monde, y compris toi. Je pense que William mérite au moins un parent.

\- Pendant ton procès, tu as dit ne pas vouloir être connu publiquement parce que tu voulais une vie après Green Arrow. C'est maintenant cette vie. Tu pourrais…

\- Je voulais arrêter Diaz, et je voulais te sauver et sauver William encore plus. Tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Quentin et… La protection des témoins dont on a parlé pour vous deux pendant le procès…

\- Non.

\- Lyla va s'occuper de tout ça. J'ai promis jusqu'à ce que Diaz soit hors d'état de nuire.

 _Pleurant_ \- Non. Je refuse de croire que c'est la seule option.

\- On a récupéré la ville. On l'a récupérée. J'ai cru l'avoir perdue.

Felicity se baisse, afin de faire en sorte d'être à la même hauteur derrière la table où se trouve son époux et prend ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Oliver… Tu n'as pas fait ça tout seul.

\- Je sais. Diaz a tenté de tuer tous ceux qui m'étaient proches. J'ai dû trouver un moyen de protéger tout le monde. C'était le seul moyen.

L'un comme l'autre ressent la douleur du cœur de l'être aimé.

\- William est ici ?

\- Oui, il est dehors. Il est… Il a peur. Il est désorienté. Il se demande comment la femme qu'il connaît depuis moins d'un an est soudainement son seul parent.

\- Tu peux aller le chercher s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui.

Felicity se lève mais au lieu d'aller chercher William, elle contourne la table et se jette dans les bras de son époux en pleurant.

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie… Pour que toi et les autres vous puissiez être libre, c'est l'unique solution.

 _Criant presque_ \- Non ! Tu n'as pas à décider pour nous ! Ma vie, mes choix, tu t'en souviens !

\- C'est vrai, mais il n'y avait pas de choix à faire à ce niveau. Tu ne mérites pas de finir ta vie en prison et je ne veux pas que William se retrouve seul.

\- Il a surtout besoin de son père.

\- Et d'une mère avant tout !

Felicity s'éloigne un peu et comprend qu'une fois de plus Oliver a pris une décision seul.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu apprenais de tes erreurs, une fois encore, tu me prouves que tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance, je…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je comprends à présent ce que tu faisais au commissariat, en fait, tu faisais tes adieux à tout le monde. Et à l'hôpital, quand tu as dit que tu t'excusais de ne pas en avoir parlé parce qu'on n'avait pas le temps, en fait, tu l'avais déjà fait !

Oliver baisse alors la tête, fautif sachant qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme cela le mariage !

Il sentit une certaine peur au fond de lui, une peur qu'elle décide de rompre une nouvelle fois, chose qu'il le tuerais. Il se leva alors et l'attira contre lui.

\- Pardonne-moi ma chérie, mais… Il le fallait. Je savais que si je t'en parlais à toi et aux autres, vous n'auriez pas été d'accord. Mais au moins, je sais que vous ne risquez rien.

Felicity sentit la colère prendre possession d'elle et s'écarta de lui.

\- Et alors, ça me fait une belle jambe que je ne risque rien. Tu t'es mis deux secondes à ma place ? As-tu au moins imaginé ce que j'allais ressentir d'être privé de l'homme que j'aime depuis six ans, de l'homme pour qui je n'hésiterais pas à me sacrifier, de l'homme qui…

Mais Felicity ne put finir sa phrase. Elle se retrouvait plaquée contre le torse de son époux, sa bouche dévorant la sienne dans un baiser fougueux. Sachant qu'il s'agissait probablement du dernier qu'il lui offrait, Oliver y fit passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, tout cet amour qu'il avait pour elle depuis des années. Le baiser dura un long moment, même lorsque le manque de souffle se fit sentir, ils mirent fin au baiser avant d'en reprendre un autre. Dévorant la bouche de l'autre, Oliver et Felicity profitaient de cet instant d'intimité qui touchait sa fin, sachant que le transfert d'Oliver n'allait pas tarder.

\- Avant que tu n'ailles chercher William, promets-moi une chose ma chérie.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que tu ne viendras pas me voir.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Et, comme je ne sortirais jamais de prison, je veux que tu refasses ta vie et que tu trouves un homme qui puisse…

\- Alors-là, ne compte pas là-dessus tu m'entends !

\- Felicity !

\- Non Oliver, jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne pourrais te promettre des idioties pareilles.

\- Chérie s'il te plaît !?

\- Non ! _Montrant son alliance_ Pour le meilleur et pour le pire tu te souviens ! Je suis ta femme Oliver et jamais, non jamais je ne pourrais te tourner le dos et vivre comme si de rien avec un autre homme. _Posant ses mains sur son torse_ Ne me demande pas de renoncer à l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi depuis six ans, je t'en prie, c'est la seule chose qui me permettra de survivre à ton absence.

\- Felicity…

Encerclant sa taille, Oliver embrassa sa femme une nouvelle fois, tout en sachant qu'il ne la fera jamais changer d'avis. S'écartant de son époux, Felicity essuie ses yeux et ouvre la porte sur William. Oliver qui s'était rassit, se lève et rejoint son fils.

\- Mon grand, comment tu vas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas… Ce qu'il se passe.

Oliver l'invite à s'asseoir et s'appuie à son tour contre la table.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Felicity leur tourne le dos et éclate en sanglot sachant ce que Oliver va dire à son fils.

Après cette discussion, Oliver, escorter par le FBI expliqua aux journalistes qu'il était Green Arrow et que ni Roy Harper, ni Tommy Merlyn ne l'étaient et demande à ses partenaires de poursuivre la lutte, sachant que Diaz est toujours vivant. Une fois cette conférence terminée, sous le regard de sa femme et de son fils, Oliver fut escorté dans une prison de haute sécurité.

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis et malgré l'absence d'Oliver, les justiciers, continuaient sa croisade tout en continuant à chercher Ricardo Diaz, mais en vain. Felicity de son côté ne faisait que survivre, l'absence d'Oliver lui pesait énormément, mais elle tentait de combler cette absence pour William qui avait bien du mal à vivre sans son père, même si Felicity était là.

Après l'enterrement de Quentin, Sara était restée à Star City pour soutenir Felicity mais aussi pour chercher l'assassin de son père. Laurel quant à elle travaillait en binôme avec Sara afin de retrouver Diaz et le tuer. John comme les autres soutenaient Felicity du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, mais l'ancien soldat savait que la seule chose qui pouvait rendre le sourire à la jeune mère, c'était le retour d'Oliver. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu trois ans en arrière quand il avait dû laisser Oliver sur Nanda Parbat.

Anéanti par cette séparation, Felicity ne travaillait même plus son projet de « Startup » et passait le plus clair de son temps à pleurer quand William n'était pas là qui n'était pas aveugle et savait que sa belle-mère était malheureuse. Raisa ne savait pas quoi faire pour rendre le sourire à l'épouse d'Oliver.

Un matin, ayant entendu Felicity pleurait toute la nuit, William avait pris une décision. Faisant semblant de partir pour l'école, il avait décidé de sécher les cours et avait demandé à John Diggle de venir le chercher devant ce qui était l'ancien QG de Green Arrow en lui demandant de ne rien dire à Felicity. Surpris par la demande du fils d'Oliver, John prit une voiture et se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il chercha William du regard et s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir.

\- William !?

\- Je suis là Monsieur Diggle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu devrais être en cours ! Et pourquoi tu ne voulais que je ne dise rien à Felicity ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec cela, elle est assez malheureuse comme cela, souffrant de l'absence de mon père.

\- Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, elle serait encore plus malheureuse !

\- C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de ne rien lui dire !

John poussa un profond soupire en se disant que ce gamin était bien le fils de son père.

\- Bon, OK ! Maintenant tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ici ?

\- Parce qu'il faut libérer papa.

\- Mais enfin, tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Oliver s'est rendu lui-même au FBI afin que nous soyons tous libres et de plus, il est retenu dans une prison de haute sécurité !

\- Je le sais bien tout ça, mais Felicity est malheureuse. Cette nuit encore, elle a passé la nuit à pleurer et si ça continue comme cela, elle risque de tomber malade.

\- Écoute William, je sais que Felicity est malheureuse, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle souffre ainsi, il y a trois ans, elle a dû faire un choix difficile après avoir aimé ton père, elle a dû le laisser dans un lieu hostile.

\- Nanda Parbat, oui je sais, mais à cette époque, vous avez tout fait pour le ramener, alors pourquoi ne pas faire pareille ?

\- Le gamin à raison, et puis entre la Ligue des Assassins et des vulgaires gardiens de prisons, il n'y a pas photo !

À la voix, John sortit son flingue se retrouvant nez à nez avec Black Siren qui se faisait appeler Laurel.

\- Doucement John, elle est de notre côté à présent.

\- Sara !? C'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous travaillez ensemble à présent.

\- Il suffit de faire un joli trou dans le mur, et le tour est joué !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! D'autant plus que Oliver s'est rendu au FBI pour que l'on ait l'immunité !

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, il suffit d'aller voir cet agent du FBI et de négocier avec elle.

Une nouvelle fois, John fut surpris d'entendre une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Sara, quant à elle se mit sur la défensive.

\- Slade Wilson, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Sara, je ne suis pas venue ici pour faire la guerre, j'ai une dette envers Oliver et je lui dois bien cela après qu'il m'est aidé pour retrouver mon fils.

\- Ton fils a mis à feu et à sang Star City en deux mille quarante-six !

\- Alors c'est donc vrai, tu voyages dans le passé et dans le futur !

\- Oui, et je regrette de ne pas avoir tué ton fils !

\- Sara, je sais que nous avons été en conflit, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus le même et j'ai pardonné à Oliver. Le Mirakuru avait fait de moi un homme avide de vengeance, mais c'est du passé.

\- Qui me dit que tu dis vrai ?

\- C'est vrai, il a aidé papa lorsque le méchant a pris la vie de ma mère et Felicity et les autres lui doivent la vie !

\- John, tu confirmes ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, quand je portais la capuche, Oliver l'a aidé à retrouver son fils. Il m'avait demandé de veiller sur William et Felicity durant son absence.

\- Si tu te montres digne de confiance durant cette mission, j'accepterai peut-être de te pardonner.

\- Trop d'honneur !

\- Bon maintenant que William nous a réunis, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- William, c'est toi qui !?

\- Oui, car Felicity m'a tout expliqué sur l'équipe et les années passées.

\- Donc, on fait quoi ?

\- Laurel a raison, c'est quoi le plan !

\- Le plan est de faire sortir papa de prison et pour cela, il faut parler à cette femme, l'agent Watson.

\- Elle est au commissariat de Star City avec son équipe, donc allons là-bas.

Pendant que l'équipe composé de John, William, Sara, Black Siren / Laurel et Slade Wilson se dirigeaient vers le commissariat, Raisa arriva au loft des Queen plus tôt que prévu afin de passer un peu de temps avec la jeune épouse d'Oliver et de tenter de lui remonter le moral. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, elle se retrouva face à un véritable cauchemar.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Madame Felicity.

En effet, Felicity se trouvait par terre à proximité du canapé dans une mare de sang. Immédiatement Raisa accourra près d'elle et vit que le sang ne provenait passe ses mains mais de ses cuisses. Elle prit son téléphone et appela les secours.

\- Service de secours.

\- Oui je suis au service de Madame Felicity Queen, je viens de la trouver dans une mare de sang, le sang provient du bas de son corps et elle respire difficilement.

\- Bien, vous aller faire ce que je vous dis le temps que les secours arrivent sur place.

Dix minutes plus tard, les secours arrivèrent et devant la gravité de l'état de Felicity, elle fut transportée au Starling Hospital. Raisa envoya un message à John Diggle afin de lui demander s'il pouvait aller chercher William et pour lui expliquer la gravité de la situation.

John et l'équipe attendaient que l'agent du FBI puisse les recevoir quand le bruit de son portable capta son attention. En lisant le message, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas en informer William et fit un signe de tête à Sara qui avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer.

\- Bonjour, je suis Samanda Watson, vous avez demandé à me voir.

\- Oui, en effet, pouvons-nous discuter d'une certaine affaire ?

\- Je sais de quoi vous voulez discuter Monsieur Diggle, mais suivez-moi !

Samanda les invita à entrer dans une pièce et prit place face à eux.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes venus ici pour parler d'Oliver Queen ?

\- Oui, cela fait deux mois à présent et nous vous demandons de revenir sur votre décision.

\- Écoutez, Monsieur Queen a fait un deal avec moi, il se rendait, ce qui vous permettait de rester libres et en échange, le FBI faisait son possible pour arrêter Ricardo Diaz !

\- Madame, Felicity pleure toutes les nuits depuis deux mois et mon père me manque. Il est Green Arrow, c'est vrai mais il a rendu cette ville meilleure.

\- Écoute mon garçon, je sais ce que ton père sous le masque de Green Arrow a fait pour cette ville, mais il a pris la vie de plusieurs personnes et cela est impardonnable pour la justice.

\- Mais c'était des criminels et…

\- Le FBI, la CIA et les autres Agences Gouvernementales font de même non, ils appellent cela des dommages collatéraux !

\- Mademoiselle Lance, il me semble qu'à un certain moment vous vous trouviez de l'autre côte de la barrière, notamment lorsque vous travaillez pour Diaz justement !

\- Je faisais semblant d'être avec lui afin de garder mon père en vie !

\- Peut-être, mais vous avez aussi du sang sur les mains, tout comme Green Arrow !

\- Si Oliver est devenu ce qu'il devenu c'est en partie ma faute, c'est moi qui ait fait du gamin un combattant !

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Slade Wilson

\- Vous êtes si je ne m'abuse un ancien membre d'une division d'élite des services de renseignements Australiens !

\- Oui et j'ai connu Oliver Queen lorsqu'il a échoué sur l'île de Lian Yu. C'était qu'un pauvre gamin Milliardaire, j'ai fait de lui un combattant pour survivre dans ce milieu hostile qu'était Lian Yu. S'il faut payer une caution pour libérer Oliver, dites-moi le montant et je paierais.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Monsieur Wilson !

\- Il n'y a rien de plus simple que de libérer un homme qui jusque-là, s'est battu pour rendre sa ville meilleure, pour là libérer de l'emprise du mal pour que sa femme et son garçon puissent vivre en sécurité ! Agent Watson, quel mari et père de famille ne ferait-il pas cela pour sa famille !

\- À l'époque de son retour il y a maintenant six ans, Oliver Queen n'était pas marié et l'existence de son fils était inconnue !

\- Oui, peut-être, mais malgré tout, même si Oliver a tué en portant la capuche puis le costume de Green Arrow, c'est en partie grâce à lui que la ville est devenue meilleure !

\- Et aussi grâce à lui Monsieur Wilson que des hommes comme Diaz s'en est emparé !

\- Il est vrai que depuis que Oliver est devenu Green Arrow, des cinglés sont venus ici mais il a toujours tout fait pour la ville, se sacrifiant à plusieurs reprises pour elle !

\- Écoutez, je comprends bien ce que vous me dites et je suis d'accord avec vous, mais Oliver Queen est coupable de plusieurs choses.

 _Frappant du poing_ \- Même mon père qui voulait l'arrêter au début a compris ce que Oliver faisait et lui a laissé carte blanche, même s'ils étaient parfois en désaccord avec les méthodes employées ! Sans Oliver, la ville ne serait que ruine et avec comme populations les pires criminels !

\- Sara !?

Voyant que cela prenait un sens assez complexe, John se leva.

\- William, tu veux bien nous attendre dehors s'il te plaît.

\- Mais !?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas gamin, on va faire sortir ton père de prison !

William acquiesça et sortit laissant les adultes entre eux.

\- Agent Watson, lisez ceci, je vous pris.

John donna son portable à l'agent du FBI afin qu'elle lise le message que Raisa lui avait envoyé.

 _Monsieur Diggle, je viens de trouver Madame Felicity dans une mare de sang, selon les urgentistes, cette perte de sang est anormale, surtout en provenance des cuisses. Pouvez-vous vous occuper de William et SVP, ne lui dites rien, car déjà que l'absence de son père lui pèse, sa plus grande peur et de se retrouver seul et orphelin._

\- Cela date quand ?

\- Quand nous sommes arrivés au commissariat.

Voyant qu'elle restait silencieuse, ce fut John reprit

\- Écoutez, je connais Oliver depuis six ans et je sais que parfois il est impulsif. Mais s'il apprend que Felicity a failli mourir, cela risque de virer au drame !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Oliver s'est sacrifié pour l'équipe, c'est vrai, mais avant tout pour son fils et sa femme qui sont tout ce à quoi il tient. Il a perdu ses parents de manière tragique, sa sœur a quitté la ville pour vivre une vie loin d'ici, Oliver n'a plus que Felicity et William. Et s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'eux, je vous laisse imaginé ce qui pourrait arriver !

\- Il y a quatre ans, nous avions eu un différent et j'avais enlevé Felicity. Je me souviens de son regard meurtrier à cet instant, je savais qu'il me tuerait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

\- Felicity est la femme qui l'a sorti des ténèbres et si un an après son retour il a arrêté de tuer, c'est pour elle qu'il l'a fait, pour ne pas que la femme dont il était amoureux le voie comme un meurtrier !

\- Il n'y a pas d'Oliver sans Felicity, si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi !

Tous furent surpris de ce que venait de dire Laurel, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

\- Si je libère Oliver Queen, il devra subir une mise à l'épreuve et ne jamais remettre son costume de Green Arrow, pensez-vous que cela est possible ?

\- Ne plus être Green Arrow, difficile à dire, vu que cela fait partit de lui, mais je pense qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi d'autre pour vivre de nouveau auprès de sa femme et de son fils !

\- Bien, laissez-moi une heure pour y réfléchir. Mais avant cela, Monsieur Diggle, appelez le Starling Hospital afin de savoir comment se porte Madame Queen.

John appela Raisa qui lui expliqua que Felicity avait été prise en charge et lui demanda de patienter, vu que le Médecin revenait. Elle mit le portable sur haut-parleur afin que John entende le diagnostic. Une fois rassuré, John demanda à Raisa de rester prêt de Felicity et lui expliqua brièvement que Oliver allait sortir de prison. Une fois raccroché, John expliqua à l'agent Watson ce que le médecin avait dit, ce qui joua sur la balance.

Dans la prison de haute sécurité, Oliver était allongé sur le lit de sa cellule, caressant le visage de sa femme sur la photo qu'il tenait dans sa main. Deux mois qu'il était là et malgré une bagarre qui aurait pu mal tourner, il avait gagné la confiance des détenus qui ne voulait pas se frotter à Green Arrow.

\- Queen, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

\- Si c'est ma femme où mon fils, renvoyez-les !

\- C'est le FBI, donc bouge tes fesses !

Surprit que le FBI, le demande, il sortit de sa cellule et suivit le gardien jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire et fut surpris d'y découvrir l'agent en question.

\- Agent Watson !

\- Bonjour Monsieur Queen !

\- Puis-je connaître l'objet de votre venu ?

\- Vous êtes libres.

\- Pardon !? Mais on avait un accord ! _Croyant comprendre_ C'est ma femme c'est ça ? Je refuse qu'elle prenne ma place !

\- Votre femme ne prendra aucunement votre place. Vous êtes libre à deux conditions !

\- Lesquelles ?

\- La première vous aurait une mise à l'épreuve d'une durée de cinq mois.

\- Et la seconde ?

\- Vous arrêtez d'être Green Arrow !

\- Quoi !? Mais ?

\- Si pendant ces cinq mois, vous avez une conduite exemplaire, je vous laisserai reprendre votre costume à condition que vous travailliez avec les forces de polices et pas en solitaire.

\- La seconde équipe que j'ai formée n'a pas été la meilleure décision que j'ai prise !

\- À vous de voir Monsieur Queen.

Oliver réfléchit quelques instants et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Felicity et William le décida.

\- OK, j'accepte vos conditions.

\- Bien, je vous attends dehors donc !

Oliver quitta la salle d'interrogatoire et après avoir repris ses affaires, quitta cette prison. Prenant place côté passager dans la voiture de l'agent Watson, elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle attendait de lui durant cette mise à l'épreuve. Oliver fut surpris lorsqu'elle se gara au Starling Hospital !

\- Que faisons-nous ici ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir Monsieur Queen, votre femme y a été emmenée il y a environ deux heures.

Oliver pâlit en imaginant le pire, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions, que quelqu'un frappa au carreau. Il fut encore plus surpris en voyant Slade en compagnie de Sara et de la Laurel de la Terre 2. Il sortit de la voiture et les interrogea du regard.

\- Je n'ai pas à nous de t'expliquer gamin, mais tu devrais te dépêcher, John et ton fils t'attendent !

\- OK, on se voit plus tard ! _Se pencha_ Agent Watson, merci !

\- Vous avez su vous entourer de fidèles amis Monsieur Queen. Je souhaite vous voir après-demain au commissariat !

\- Comptez sur moi, j'y serais.

Après avoir remercié ses amis, Oliver se rua à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et vit que John l'attendait.

\- Où est William, et Felicity ?

\- William est avec Raisa et tous deux vieillent sur Felicity.

Oliver sentit la peur l'envahir, imaginant le pire concernant sa femme. Une fois devant la chambre de l'élue de son cœur, John l'ouvrit et en voyant son père, William quitta le chevet de Felicity.

\- Papa !

\- Mon grand, tu vas bien ?

\- Moi oui, mais Felicity non.

\- Raisa, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quand je suis arrivé ce matin, Madame votre femme baigner dans une mare de sang.

\- Quoi !? Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est grave.

\- Cela dépend de ce que vous appelez grave Monsieur Queen.

 _Se tournant_ \- Docteur…

\- Docteur Carter. Monsieur Queen, rassurez-vous votre femme et le bébé sont sauf.

\- Le bébé !?

\- Oui, votre femme est enceinte de quatre mois et a failli faire une fausse couche. Heureusement que Madame Gati* était là, sinon, votre femme aurait perdu son bébé et elle aurait pu mourir.

\- Mais elle va bien et le bébé aussi ?

\- Oui, ils vont bien tous les deux, néanmoins, si Madame Queen veut mener cette grossesse à terme, il va falloir qu'elle lève un peu le pied et qu'elle se nourrisse correctement.

Surprit de la fin de la phrase du Docteur Carter, Oliver regarda Raisa, mais ce fut William qui lui expliqua.

\- Felicity ne mangeait presque pas et quand Raisa l'a forcé un peu, elle se faisait vomir.

\- Comptez sur mon Docteur, tout va changer à présent. Puis-je là voir et resté auprès d'elle.

\- Oui bien sûr. Si besoin je suis là jusqu'environ vingt et une heures puis c'est mon confrère qui me remplace.

Serrant la main du Docteur en le remerciant pour tout.

\- William, tu veux bien rentrer avec Raisa.

\- Et toi, tu vas rentrer aussi ?

\- Plus tard, je vais rester auprès de Felicity.

\- Mais après je veux dire ?

\- Bien sûr mon grand.

Oliver serra son fils dans ses bras et remercia John et Raisa qui prit congé. Il entra dans la chambre de sa belle et la voir si pâle et si amaigrie lui fit mal. S'approchant du lit, il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de lui baiser tendrement le front.

\- Je suis là ma chérie.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne et s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit dans lequel sa femme reposait.

Le lendemain, Oliver veillait toujours sur Felicity n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit, ne voulant pas être endormi si elle se réveillait. Sentant une pression sur sa main, il comprit que sa belle sortit des songes. En voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle crut rêver.

\- Oliver…

\- Je suis là mon ange !

Oliver se leva du fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je ne rêve pas, c'est vraiment toi ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Felicity se redressa difficilement et se blottit dans les bras d'Oliver éclatant en sanglot. Oliver enfouit son nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué et le serra dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini ma chérie, je suis là.

Ils restaient ainsi un long moment sans parler, profitant seulement d'être de nouveau ensemble. Puis Felicity s'écarta, fuyant le regard d'Oliver.

\- Tu dois partir quand !?

\- Jamais, je reste. Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais toujours.

\- Quoi !?

\- L'agent Watson m'a libéré tout à l'heure à condition que je respecte deux conditions. Une mise à l'épreuve d'une durée de cinq mois et ne pas remettre le masque de green Arrow durant cette période. Si elle juge ma conduite exemplaire durant cette période, je pourrai reprendre mon masque à condition que je travaille avec les forces de polices. Et je dois dire que cela m'arrange !

\- Pourquoi cela !

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

 _Réfléchissant_ \- Je me souviens avoir eu une sensation de malaise et plus rien.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir ma chérie, et lui aussi. _Dit-il en caressant son ventre_

\- Quoi tu … Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui tu es enceinte de quatre mois et si Raisa n'était pas arrivé, tu aurais fait une fausse couche.

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai… J'ai failli tuer mon bébé, notre bébé.

\- Oui, mais à présent je serais aux petits soins avec toi et avec lui.

 _Pleurant_ \- Pardonne-moi Oliver, je… J'ai failli tuer notre enfant.

\- Chut, allons, ne pleure pas, je suis là maintenant et tout cela est derrière nous.

Felicity se blottit contre le torse de son époux, et Oliver la serra tout contre lui.

Quatre mois plus tard, avec l'aide des Justiciers, du binôme Sara - Laurel, de Slade Wilson et d'Oliver, le FBI avait réussi à mettre la main sur Ricardo Diaz qui avait pris en otage la famille d'Oliver, qui en apprenant cela, n'avait pas hésité une seconde à reprendre son masque malgré sa promesse. L'agent Watson avait mis cela sur le compte de l'inquiétude et ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur.

Seulement, à cause de la peur et étant fragile depuis qu'elle avait failli faire une fausse couche, Felicity avait fait un malaise et avait été admis en urgence au Starling Hospital. Inquiet pour sa femme et son enfant, le Docteur Carter qui après avoir ausculté Felicity, apprit à Oliver qu'il allait devoir la faire accoucher car le bébé était en danger. Oliver donna son accord et ne put assister à l'accouchement prématuré de sa femme. Tournant comme un lion en cage durant toute la durée de l'opération, ce n'est qu'environ une heure plus tard, qu'une infirmière vient vers lui avec dans ses bras un précieux paquet qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Monsieur Queen, voici votre fille.

\- Ma fille !?

\- Oui, vous avez une petite fille, félicitations.

Oliver là prise dans ses bras et vit qu'elle ressemblait à sa femme mais avec ses yeux.

\- Et ma femme !?

\- Elle va bien, rassurez-vous, elle est en salle de réveil pour le moment, je viendrais vous chercher tout à l'heure.

Oliver resta debout avec son petit trésor dans ses bras et comprit ce qu'avait ressenti John lors de la naissance de son enfant. En ayant sa fille dans ses bras, il prit une décision.

Environ une heure plus tard, l'infirmière vint le chercher et le conduisit auprès de sa femme qu'il embrassa tendrement et resta auprès d'elle le temps qu'elle se réveille complètement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un magnifique tableau devant elle, l'homme qu'elle aimait tenir le fruit de leur amour dans ses bras.

\- Elle a l'air d'être attentive à ce que tu lui racontes.

Oliver se leva et reposa sa fille dans son petit lit avant de venir prêt de sa femme.

\- Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ?

\- Mal partout mais ça va. Et notre princesse, elle va bien ?

\- Oui, rassure-toi, elle est magnifique comme sa maman.

Oliver l'embrassa doucement et reprit sa fille dans ses bras avant de s'installer près de sa femme.

\- Elle est magnifique, elle a tes yeux.

\- Oui, elle est magnifique, tout comme toi ma chérie.

Oliver embrassa sa femme doucement. Le bébé se mit à gazouiller réclamant l'attention de ses parents.

\- Sasha ma chérie, laisse-moi quand même profiter de ta maman.

\- Sasha ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si c'est magnifique.

Souriant et heureux, le couple s'embrassa sous le regard de leur premier enfant.

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Oliver arriva avec William, il tomba sur un magnifique tableau. En effet, Felicity était assise, donnant le sein à Sasha qui tétait goulûment. William était heureux, car non seulement son père était blanchi, et il avait une petite sœur. Oliver quant à lui avait pris une décision, ne voulant plus être séparé de sa famille. Il savait que s'il reprenait le masque de Green Arrow, d'autre fou comme Ricardo Diaz reviendrais et il avait décidé de renoncer à sa double personnalité.

L'équipe de justicier désormais conduite par Slade Wilson avec un nouvel allié en la personne de Black Siren faisait un travail remarquable. Oliver, quand a lui avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique afin de profiter de sa femme et de ses enfants.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Bon je sais, malgré ce qu'à dit Stephen lors d'une ITV à New York concernant un éventuel bébé Olicity dans la S7, je l'ai tout de même intégré. Car je ne sais pas vous, mais son regard en dit long.**

 **Donc voilà pour ma vision de la Saison 7, qui j'espère ne va pas être trop douloureuse pour Felicity et William vu la décision d'Oliver. Mais vu que la série est renouvelé, il est fort probable qu'Oliver soit libéré part le FBI.**

 **Vu que la nouvelle Showrunner de la série « Beth Schwartz » est fan du couple Olicity, j'imagine que le couple ne sera pas séparé. Néanmoins, vu le final, il est fort à parier que Kirk Acevedo (Ricardo Diaz) soit de la partie durant la Saison 7, où une partie tout du moins.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**

 *** Comme on ne connaît pas le nom de famille Raisa, j'ai utilisé celui de l'actrice.**


End file.
